


Your Royal Highness

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Boyf, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Tried, Jeremy is a cinnamon bun, Leaving it up to y'all, M/M, Michael x Jeremy - Freeform, Multi, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Royal!Michael Mell, Servant!Jeremy Heere, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Soft Michael Mell, Trans Michael Mell, Trust me this is trash, boyf riends - Freeform, boyfs, not editted, royal au, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: Mira is the heir of her mother’s kingdom. They throw a ball so she can meet her future husband, but she doesn’t seem to like any of the princes or princesses that come. But the servant boy is definitely cute.





	Your Royal Highness

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2019   
> WOOOOHOOOO  
> Let's go through this again!!!

_ Tap tap tap _

 

“You are such a wonderful dancer!” A lady, possibly a princess, tells the man she’s dancing with. 

“Why thank you. You aren’t bad as well.” The man tries for a compliment, but the lady’s face fell as she went silent.

 

_ Tap tap tap _

 

“The Prince and Princess of Fyreria!” The butler calls out as the two enter the room. Many people, men and women, look up at them in hopes of dancing with them.

 

_ Tap tap tap _

 

“Mira, stop tapping your foot. It isn’t lady-like.” Cora, The Queen of Herriot, tells her daughter. 

“But this is  _ boring _ ! Why can’t I go dancing?” Mira pleaded with her mother. She had been dressed in her finest dancing gown, specifically for this ball, the ball where she would meet her prince. But her mothers had made her sit in her thrown at the back of the palace to watch the townspeople and royalties dance and have fun. Something she longed for. 

“I have told you already, dear, you aren’t to move until you have met your Prince.” Her mama, Queen Diana of Herrioa, told her. She placed her hand gently on Mira’s shoulder. 

“Or Princess.” Her mother chimed in, taking a glance at Diana.

“Yes, or Princess. And what timing, I believe the Fyrerians are making their way over.” She smiled down at her daughter, feeling somewhat tired of Mira’s constant unwanting of a marriage. She had to take the kingdom someday, and she would need to be wedded to do so. 

“Fine. But I won’t like them.” Mira stated the truth. She could tell by one look at the Prince and Princesses faces that she would not wish to wed them. 

The Prince and Princess bowed before them. Their servants stood behind them, greeting them. 

“The Princess of Fyreria, Princess Chloe.” Chloe kissed the hand of Queen Cora. 

“And the Prince of Fyreria, Prince Richard.” Richard kissed the hand of Queen Diana. 

“Welcome to our kingdom!” The queens greeted, as was expected, in unison.

Mira sat there, watching her parents and the two Fyrerians conversate. The sight of one of the servant boys caught her attention, as he shuffled his feet, he tripped over the air. 

“GET UP YOU USELESS BOY!” The Prince yelled at him, and the servant hastily got back on his feet. “That is the LAST TIME you will embarrass me infront of royalty!” He slapped him with the back of his hand, and the servant whispered a small “yes sir”.

“STOP!” Mira yelled. The queens were surprised at this. The Fyrerian Prince was confused, and the Princess was already gone to dance. 

“What is wrong Princess?” Prince Richard asked her as she stood from her previous seat. 

“Don’t you EVER hit someone in my presence!” She scolded. She walked over to the servant whom had been hit, and took his hand. “Would you like to dance?” She asked, a smile on her lips, and his hands limp in her own. He whimpered as Prince Richard looked at him.

“But Princess, he’s just a servant.” Prince Richard tried to reason, as it was only royal blood that could be married to her. Mira saw no reason as to why they couldn’t dance together, so she just walked off with him to the center of the ballroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all read the tags, there might be death or smut if y'all choose. It's also probably not that good of a fic but I was bored.
> 
> Hope y'all liked chapter 1 :D


End file.
